¿Qué ves cuando me miras?
by barn loren
Summary: Acarició mi mejilla, yo le sonreí, no tenía idea de donde demonios esta mujer hacía que tuviera la cabeza, era jodidamente feliz, me dijo -buenas noches...- le sonreí, me dio la espalda; fue en ese momento en que comprendí la magnitud de estar en sus zapatos, fue entonces después de su demencia cuando comprendí que no la conocía... y tampoco a mí. UA Yuri H&M y un poco de S&D
1. Buen Amigo

**hola de nuevo! saludos a todos, ¿Qué dijeron? se fue para no volver, pues no, aquí sigo :P, trayéndoles esta historia que si bien ya había publicado tiempo atrás, ciertos errores técnicos me hicieron retirarla, espero le vuelvan a dar una oportunidad y sea de su agrado.**

**saludos.**

**BL**

**disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko takeuchi, únicamente la trama es invento mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buen amigo<strong>

Hace cinco días…

_Yacíamos sentados en la alfombra café del centro del estudio de Darien frente a la pantalla LCD, él era mi amigo desde hacía 5 años._

_Estábamos en su departamento, Michiru era su novia y había salido con Serena para ir de compras. Darien me había invitado a jugar Xbox, hacía tiempo que no convivíamos desde que yo volviera._

_Detuve mi dedo en "pause" del control de XBOX clásico, consola negra, y mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido sonaba el "Original Halo Theme"_

_-¿Qué?-me dijo mirándome confundido-_

_Solo pude suspirar y mirar hacia el techo._

_-¿Cómo que qué?-espeté ocultando mi ira-_

_Darien rió de lo más fresco y solo pude verlo apretando mis muelas intentando no aniquilarlo con la mirada._

_-siempre dices lo mismo-le repliqué intentando sonar tranquila-"terminaré con Michiru, ya no la soporto"-imité su tono-_

_Volvió a reír burlándose de mi personalización._

_-vamos Haruka…-me dijo risueño aun-_

_-es en serio, dices que no la soportas, que ya no la aguantas, que es demasiado complicada; eres egoísta, ella está contigo, te da su tiempo, te ha dado 3 años de su vida, de su cariño, su compañía y ¿así de fácil hablas respecto a dejarla?, como si fueras a deshacerte de un objeto-reclamé intentando no hablar con furia en mi última frase-_

_Me miró ya un poco más serio aun._

_La lluvia se había dejado venir como un diluvio justo cuando Serena y yo salimos de la plaza comercial; entramos al auto, puse la calefacción, encendí el parabrisas y nos marchamos al departamento que Darien y yo compartíamos._

_Haruka me prestaba su auto de vez en cuando para salir porque Darien es demasiado melodramático cuando se lo pido, estaba detenida frente a la luz roja del semáforo, escuché a Serena suspirar, casi adiviné que algo me preguntaría._

_-sabes Michiru, aun no entiendo cómo es que Haruka te presta su auto a ti y a mí no…-dijo con su típica voz casi chillante en ese tono que a veces me dejaba entre ver su suspicacia-_

_Quise responder pero no pude, pensé que haría una pregunta, no que afirmaría algo, y más aún no imaginé que dejara al aire la respuesta, solté el embrague y con eso un poco de aire, decidiendo mentirle._

_-Darien suele pedírselo-le dije dando por terminada la conversación-_

_Por fin llegamos y entramos con demasiado silencio al departamento, esa pequeña conversación en el auto dejó pensando a Serena y a mí me dejó sin ganas de decir nada más._

_No salgo con Serena porque sea mi mejor amiga o porque me agrade, eso ni siquiera, lo hago porque Haruka me lo pidió hace tiempo, esa rubia imprudente con voz chillona y apariencia angelical es la típica niña con complejo de "nadie me quiere" y Haruka se traga eso todos los días, me pregunto si a la larga no le ha llegado a doler el estómago por soportarla tanto._

_Dentro del apartamento Serena pasó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, le alcancé una toalla para su cabello, y yo tomé otra, me deshice de mis zapatos y caminé hacia el estudio de Darien por el corredor alfombrado._

_-mujer tenías que ser Tenoh…-dijo bromeando a lo que solo tuvo mi rostro duro como una piedra como respuesta-_

_-no se trata de que yo sea hombre o mujer, se trata de que Michiru es una persona-le dije acercándome a la consola que yacía en el piso presioné con el pulgar de mi pie el botón de expulsión, tomé mi disco de Halo 2, lo guardé en su caja, calcé mis mocasines marrones y tomé mi chaqueta de piel que estaba sobre el sofá frente a la ventana-nos vemos-le dije secamente-_

_Abrí la puerta, crucé el umbral encontrándome con Michiru, enseguida cerré la puerta, el aliento se fue de mi boca por unos minutos, era tan hermosa, su rostro enmarcado por su cabello aqua en un degrafilado que casi desvanecía las ondas de su cabellera._

_Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda y helarme la nuca, seguido de eso retumbó un trueno y me sobresalté un poco, lo suficiente para que ella lo notara, tomé un poco de aire para hablar y ella me sonrió sólo un poco, señal de que no esperaba que yo hablara, odiaba cuando hacía eso, quise hacerme a la idea de que no había escuchado nada porque la puerta estaba cerrada, le devolví la sonrisa con un poco de nervios y seguí mi camino a la salida._

_-nos vamos-le dije a Serena que yacía sentada en el sofá-_

_-pero ¿Por qué?-me replicó-_

_Me detuve, suavicé un poco mi gesto y viré a verla, no me sentía de humor para sus niñerías, ella no entendería como me sentía, ni entendería nada, siempre era tan distraída._

_-vamos que te llevo al cine-le dije intentando sonreírle-_

_Su rostro se llenó de emoción, jaló las bolsas de Lord & Taylor sobre el sofá individual, pasó dando un beso en la mejilla de Michiru, le dijo gracias y le guiñó un ojo, me hizo sonreír ese gesto, esa niña era tierna sin necesidad de proponérselo, tomó mi mano y dispuesta a salir haló de mí, entonces Michiru tomó mi muñeca porque con mi mano sujetaba mi CD de Xbox, se acercó y besó mi mejilla, diciéndome con voz queda "cuídate mucho" y metió las llaves de mi corvette en la bolsa interna de mi chaqueta rozando con el dorso de su mano mis costillas, me sonreía tiernamente, sentí el tirón de Serena en mi mano, quien chilló un "¡ya vámonos!"; salimos de ahí… confieso que… yo iba en el cielo._

_El beso de Serena en mi mejilla solo me ardió, era claramente un beso de judas, y acto ante el cual Haruka sonreía enternecida de nuevo se tragaba la actuación barata de esa niña, Haruka iba tan a prisa que ni si quiera me había pedido las llaves, después de entregárselas sutilmente le sonreí como solo podía sonreírle a ella, sin quererlo y quizá a la vez a propósito me permití perderme en su mirada, caí en cuenta de mi ensoñación y la solté, entonces la vi partir._

Hace cuatro días…

_Ya eran las 7 de la noche el sol estaba por esconderse, estábamos con el horario de verano, salí del apartamento, el día anterior había escuchado perfectamente lo que él y Haruka habían hablado, sentía una especie de agotamiento estando con él, y ese día casi a la media noche había hecho mis maletas para irme, él se ha parado en el umbral de la puerta del departamento y estando de brazos cruzados me ha dicho con una sonrisa arrogante "siempre haces maletas y nunca te vas", después se fue caminando hacia la habitación, yo dormí en el sofá o al menos fingí hacerlo._

_Caminaba por el corredor, iría por las escaleras porque él llegaría por el ascensor y no tenía ni ganas de verlo y apenas llegué a las jardineras del edificio sentí la lluvia bañar mi rostro._

_Recuerdo como fue cuando conocí a Darien, lo conocí simultáneamente a Haruka, estábamos en un antro yo había salido con unas compañeras del primer año de la licenciatura, entonces volteé a ver, aunque Haruka podía verse como un chico muy bien parecido yo noté quien era, una linda chica bajo una ropa designada para el otro género, hacía ya unos minutos había sentido su mirada puesta sobre mí y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron solo pudo sonreírme tímidamente y después bajar la mirada al vaso de whisky que tenía en sus manos._

_Instantes después la vi hablar con un pelinegro al lado de ella que apenas y había notado, y entonces conocí a Darien, se acercó a mí con un orgullo bastante marcado, la sonrisa de príncipe de cuento, hablándome como si me conociera me dijo "noté tus ojos sobre mí, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? Podemos salir de aquí también", cuando volví a ver a la rubia, solo pude ver su espalda marchándose del lugar._

_Estuve a punto de colgar a ese pelinegro fastidioso e ir tras ella hasta que sentí vibrar mi celular, le pedí unos minutos a él y partí al tocador, recuerdo como si fuera ayer las palabras que mi padre me espetó "ven ya mismo a casa por tus cosas, te largas, no quiero a una desviada en mi casa"… mojé mi rostro y me quedé pensativa mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, hacía un par de días le había confesado mi bisexualidad, además que él ya lo sabía de una mala fuente, de mi ex-novio._

_Al salir del tocador me topé de nuevo con él, de nuevo su sonrisa de publicidad dental, me extendió su mano "empecé mal, soy Darien" dijo y entonces acepté salir con él esa noche; caminamos a la orilla de la playa, se portó como todo un caballero, y continuamos saliendo hasta que con el pasar del tiempo noté algunas cosas, sus traiciones comenzaron, pero yo vivía bajo su techo, y para tener el subsidio que recibía para estudiar debía tener una familia estable o una pareja estable, el posible amor al que le aposté se fue a pique antes de ir viento en popa, quería escapar pero no era opción solía preguntarme hacia dónde íbamos, eso desde luego no lo sabía, ¿Dónde quería estar?, más que nada en el mundo quería esa oportunidad de apostarle a esa fantasía que brillaba en esos ojos olivos de Haruka, pero lo que sí estaba a mi alcance era seguir y graduarme, a fin de cuentas la convivencia con Darien no me salía tan cara y ver a Haruka llegar al departamento de vez en cuando, era como uno de esos efímeros premios, la estrellita que recibes por hacer bien la tarea, ver como tartamudeaba en mi presencia, como se sonrojaba al verme, eso solía llenarme._

_Y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de lo que estaba viviendo, entre las mentiras de Darien y mías, mis lágrimas falsas suplicando que no me deje que más que para llenar su ego servían y para dejar que esa relación enfermiza continuara, le permitía tocarme y él me permitía seguir a su lado, mejor dicho bajo su techo, al principio parecía de vez en cuando ser otra persona, y después entre sus arranques me dejó entre ver la realidad falsa que vivíamos, su machismo, su falta de lealtad, su infidelidad, y ese orgullo que demostraba ante la pérdida, antes de dejar que se viera afectado por una perdida su orgullo se anteponía sintiéndose totalmente capaz de recuperarlo, por eso muchas veces cuando dispuse a marcharme corrió tras de mí, yo me quedaba, cubriendo la cuota que tiene como aval la cama._

Y hoy decidí que no era demasiado tarde para mí, cortaría de una vez por todas con ese círculo vicioso, con ese ridículo juego de Gato-Ratón, curaría mi agotamiento recurrente, había dado suficiente en esa relación, me entregué demasiado joven, y no lo aprovechó, estaba cansada de escuchar su sarcasmo relleno de sorna como eso que me dijo ayer, no miraría más atrás, el pasado es eso que tiene la opción de volver cuando nos plazca y volverlo a guardar cuando deseemos, ya no soporto más y no me importa si él lo entiende o no, sólo cuando él ve la determinación en mis ojos es que se atreve a "suplicar" que vuelva, porque días como ayer sólo se mofa de mí, como una de tantas que me miró sonriéndome "eres tan cobarde pequeña, a los débiles nadie los quiere", me dijo, para después tomarme lleno de su asquerosa lujuria.

Y sé que puedo amar, sé que lo merezco y él más que nadie lo sabe, dicen que el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere, y yo ya no sería más cobarde.

Dicen que la venganza es el peor incentivo que puede tener un ser humano, pero ¿por qué ella?, si era su mejor amiga…

_Llegaba tarde del laboratorio de investigación, la energía del edificio había fallado justo antes de que yo tomara el ascensor, subí por las escaleras, la lluvia era bastante escandalosa, entré a hurtadillas al departamento alumbrando pobremente con la luz de mi teléfono celular, me quité las zapatillas en la entrada, pensé ir a la cocina para sacar una vela y alumbrar pero escuché "demasiada acción" dentro del departamento, me callé, caminé sigilosamente, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y ahí estaban sobre la mesa dos sombras en pleno acto sexual, sólo quería confirmarlo, yo ya sabía que sobre mi frente cargaba unos cuernos megalíticos, solo me lleve la sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era Serena quien estaba teniendo sexo con Darien, no sentí dolor, yo no amaba a Darien y la poca estima que pude tenerle se había acabado la vez que intentó abofetearme y tomarme por la fuerza, pero si sentí coraje, era un descarado sin vergüenza y ella una trepadora hipócrita, ahí como una cerda gimiendo por más cuando con Haruka se mostraba tan celestial y él, el amigo "incondicional", que se burlaba de como Haruka cuidaba a esa rubia casquivana y él le decía "el guarda espaldas"_

_Entonces como gato negro para la suerte la luz llegó, alumbrándome a mí en medio living presenciando eso, Darien se detuvo un tanto sorprendido, Serena tomó su ropa cubriéndose sus pechos, se separaron._

_-¿de qué te sorprendes Darien?-inquirí dándoles la espalda-no soy tonta ni ciega- le dije caminando a la ducha-_

_Casi lo escuché gruñir, salió del departamento azotando la puerta y Serena me alcanzó tomando mi hombro, me miró detenidamente, la mirada de niña buena no estaba y su sonrisa de reptil comenzaba a formarse, presentí que sus palabras venenosas no tardaban en atravesarme, ellos dos no eran solo amantes en la cama, eran cómplices en ésta también, seguramente Darien ya sabía cada una de las debilidades de Haruka y esa niña ya sabía las mías._

_-¿le llorarás para que no te deje?-me preguntó-_

_Y yo solo sonreí lo que la desconcertó._

_-mira niña, si me quieres amenazar para que no le diga nada a Haruka ahórrate la labor, no le diré, solo no intentes manipularme, te ves patética-le dije dándole la espalda no sin antes disfrutar como quedaba boquiabierta-_

_-le diré a Darien que entre tú y Haruka, hay algo, he visto como se miran, como la miras, a MI Haruka-me dijo, entonces solo me giré para encararla mirándola con ese aire de superioridad que de vez en cuando le mostraba y que la descolocaba en demasía-_

_-díselo, no tienes pruebas, no tienes nada, eres la única que se da cuenta de esas "miradas", ¿quieres escucharlo? ¿Que la quiero y la deseo?, los demás no ven nada, no disfrutes de tu momentito de gloria porque no lo tienes…-finalicé entrando al baño cerrando la puerta-_

_Aprendí a atravesar a las personas de esa manera, aprendí del mejor, de Darien, y Darien a veces es mi sombra, me posé bajo la regadera y sonreí al pensar en esa frase, "cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"; sin embargo se me revolvía el estómago cada vez que tenía que reaccionar así, yo no era eso, pero debía defender mi puesto, no dejaría que un peón me derribara teniendo yo la capacidad de ser un alfil, la base fundamental de una mentira es mantenerla hasta el final aunque ya te hayan embarrado la verdad en la cara, la mentira no caerá hasta que haya pruebas o salga de tu propia boca._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>**


	2. Buenas intenciones

**Hola de nuevo, vengo a dejar otro cap de esta historia que ojalá les agrade aunque se sale un poco de la norma, es una "historia rarita" :P.**

**saludos a quienes me dejaron review, me alegra que a pesar de mi ausencia y tardanza aun me lean, Janeth y Alexia, gracias. nos estamos leyendo.**

**BL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas intenciones<strong>

Hace tres días…

_Ya no sabía ni que rayos estaba haciendo en esa maldita discoteca en la zona VIP llena de lesbianas, era la última discoteca de todo Tokio que me faltaba pisar y decidí hacerlo totalmente ebria._

_Había ido por parte de Rei y sus amigos del trabajo, vaya esos ratoncitos de oficina cuenta números sí que sabían de ambiente, una chica bailaba enfrente de mí y yo tenía mis manos bien puestas en sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música otra atrás de mí rozaba su pelvis contra mi trasero pasando sus manos por mi espalda._

Mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans no paraba de vibrar, me separé del baile y me acerqué a una pequeña mesita para intoxicarme más de vodka, caí rendida en el sofá y una de las chicas que había estado bailando conmigo ya se estaba acercando, seguramente quería lo que algunas suelen querer cuando estás ebria, terminar en la cama con ella, pero solo pude dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentí que movían mis hombros, traté de enfocar y era Setsuna, le sonreí tontamente.

_Haló de mí llevándome a la puerta trasera que llevaba a unas escaleras que desembocaban fuera del antro justo en la playa, la música ya sonaba un tanto lejana o menos ensordecedora, nos alumbraba la luz de una farola y también la de la luna llena y resplandeciente, caí sentada en la arena y me saqué los zapatos, unos negros de vestir con casquillo, bajé la cabeza y entonces comencé a sentir ese líquido tibio que se desliza por las mejillas cuando los ojos escuecen y ya no puedes hacer nada para evitar llorar._

_-ya no puedo más Setsuna-admití con la voz quebrada dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran mojando mis jeans-_

_-¿Qué sucede Haruka?-me dijo poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado mío-_

_-lo que me sucedía en un pasado-le respondí arrancándome las lágrimas del rostro con mi antebrazo-_

_-Michiru…-suspiró ella-_

_-y estoy agotada-le dije encarándola, vi su rostro retraerse en una mueca sutil de lástima, supuse entonces que me veía fatal- _

_-¿has intentado por otro lado?-preguntó un poco indecisa-cuando estuviste en Italia pudiste cambiar esto…_

_-estoy agotada de esto, de los antros, de buscar y de buscar, porque de todas las mujeres con las que intento tener algo no se hace una, salí con la chica del maquillaje y salí con una ejecutiva-solo resoplé y me acosté sobre la arena-y también con una disfrutaba realmente del BDMS… me lo propuso y… yo no quiero eso… y, y también con una decoradora de interiores muy tierna y no funciona-le dije mirándola-porque ya estoy enamorada de ella- concluí cerrando mis ojos-_

_-pero es que Haruka, en qué lugares buscas…-me dijo después de unos momentos de silencio, sabía que estaba afligida porque no era la primera vez que me veía en ese estado solo que la última había sido hace dos años-_

_No supe nada hasta después de unos minutos que Setsuna haló de mí sosteniendo mi cabeza con su mano, y yo, volqué el estómago._

_-no te acuestes o podrías ahogarte-me dijo ayudando a levantarme-_

_Me solté de su agarre y caminé torpemente hacia la marea, no quería soltarme pero intenté convencerla con un pobre "yo puedo", lancé mis zapatos al mar y continué caminando, ella no me siguió, sabía que lidiar conmigo en ese estado no era nada fácil, podía llegar a ser demasiado insolente, caminé hasta una barda de piedra caliza que separaba la playa de las calles, crucé la calle hasta mi auto y conduje a casa._

* * *

><p><em>Antier…<em>

_-ya hablé con los demás, todo lo del viaje está listo-le dije a la rubia junto a mí, estábamos recargadas en el balcón del antro, del área del segundo piso donde solía haber más paz-_

_-que bien Setsu…-me dijo mientras movía su vaso de whisky en las rocas y terminaba con el líquido engulléndolo por completo-_

_-ya deja de envenenarte con eso-le dije quitándole el vaso-_

_-estoy bien, muy sana-me respondió dándome la espalda para bajar de nuevo a la playa-_

_Blanqueé mis ojos emprendiendo mi persecución detrás de ella, no estaba ebria pero entendía que no se sentía bien, muchas veces intentaba comprenderla, incluso hasta la llegué a consentir pero esto estaba llegando a su límite, la vi sentarse sobre la arena bajo la farola recostando su espalda, abrazó sus piernas a su pecho, me senté a su par… se quedó un momento en silencio con la cabeza recostada en la base de la farola y sus ojos cerrados, ante eso me atreví a hablar._

_-quizá si tomaras distancia-le dije- no puedes seguir así, desde que viniste te torturas-le dije empezando a hastiarme-_

_Ella permaneció en silencio. _

_-¡y deja de beber de una buena vez!-espeté quitándole una anforita de licor de la que bebía- ¿no te entra en la cabeza Haruka?, ella está con él y es hora de que te dediques a tu vida-_

_-sabes…-comenzó con sus ojos cerrados- nunca pedí demasiado porque nunca tuve demasiado ni lo suficiente, tu sabes cómo crecí, muchas cosas he dejado al aire y otras más con puntos suspensivos, y ver cómo me hundo en esto sólo me sumerge en ese círculo vicioso de cosas sin terminar, sé de qué estoy rodeada, de mi "buen amigo" Darien, de su orgullo y patanería, de Serena a quien siempre tiendo la mano, de Rei en su eterna espera y tú y Seiya que han navegado conmigo durante tantos años… y a pesar de saber de qué estoy rodeada reparto estúpidamente oportunidades a ese tipo de personas que no las merecen… _

_Entonces yo guardé silencio._

_-y ahora él sólo habla de dejarla y desecharla como si fuese un objeto-empuñó su mano enfocando su mirada en mí- un ser humano que siente no hace eso… yo la vi primero…-susurró un poco cabizbaja-_

_-¿Qué?-inquirí frunciendo mi entrecejo-_

_-sí, que yo la vi primero, hace tres años me fui de antro con Darien, y ella me estaba mirando a mí, Darien lo notó y me presumió que esa chica tan "ardiente", lo miraba a él y le dije que no, que era a mí y me dijo "nah, bah" y entonces abandonó el banquillo a mi lado y se fue directo a hablarle, y ella habló con él, entonces mejor me fui…_

_Y molesta inquirí. – ¿ha sido por orgullo entonces? ¿Por qué Darien te "ganó"?-después me sonrió, una mueca triste y resignada-_

_-jamás-me respondió en un susurro en el que sus palabras chocaron con sus dientes y sus labios-si tan sólo no hubiera ido con él, si tan sólo ella estuviera conmigo, yo, daría lo que fuese para hacerla feliz… yo daría lo que fuese por verla sonreír… me esmeraría cada día por mostrarle que lo que anhela puede ser posible… mientras él solo deserta de estar con ella, él no es suficiente para ella, falla una y otra vez a su lado, y si yo, tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad, no dejaría que se me fuese entre las manos… cuando la vi a ella, creí directamente en el amor a primera vista, y aunque me fui y volví sigo añorándola, amándola…_

_-pero el "hubiera" no existe Haruka… este es tu presente-le dije levantándome- si sigues así tu añoranza te va a comer viva, él está con ella y eso no puedes cambiarlo-le ofrecí mi mano-_

_Ella apoyó su mano en el suelo y se levantó con poco equilibrio rechazando mi mano y entró de nuevo al antro para sentarse a la par de la barra y continuar en su tarea de envenenarse de nuevo, yo bajé al estacionamiento y partí, sabía que ella se puede cuidar y aunque no lo acepte directamente cuando no me tiene a su lado bebe menos._

* * *

><p><em>No soy Freud pero me conozco a mí misma lo suficiente como para darme el lujo de presumir que esta depresión cesará en dos días, después me levantaré de éste letargo intentando inútilmente recomenzar como una imitación de mal gusto del ave fénix; es curioso como el alcohol me hacía divagar en mis cavilaciones una y otra vez, entonces entendí que ya iba siendo hora de que partiera, sería pésimo dormirme en la barra y despertar para romper en llanto.<em>

_Caminé torpemente al tocador, mojé mi rostro una y otra vez, hundiendo mis dedos en mis ojos por un instante, después exhalé, mojé mi cabello y acomodé mi ropa, al salir directamente al estacionamiento sentí ese aire semi fresco de la playa en la madrugada, el piso continuaba moviéndose un poco a mi alrededor, llegué a mi corvette rojo y detuve mi mano en la cerradura, manejar así sería un intento de suicidio, pero yo nunca faltaba a casa, Serena vivía conmigo y de alguna manera siempre terminaba entendiendo esa codependencia de ella hacia mí, su necesidad de no estar sola, sus rabietas cuando la dejé en casa a solas, de alguna manera eso me aliviaba porque alguien necesitaba que volviera a casa sana y salva, ella era cuatro años menor que yo y entendía que pelear contra sus demonios a solas no era fácil, además que esa inocencia que poseía quería resguardarla de alguna manera._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>**


	3. Buena Amiga

**hola a todos de nuevo, acá estoy con otro capitulo, agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews, Janeth, Osaka y alexia que hace mucho me leen, saludos, y a quienes leen sin comentar igual agradezco y saludo.**

**BL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buena amiga<strong>

_Yacía recostada en la cama con las ventanas de la habitación abiertas de par en par, las cortinas blancas asedadas bailoteaban por el viento, estaba de cabeza mirando hacía la puerta, cerró los ojos "Hiroya Tsukino", retumbaba ese nombre en su cabeza, apretó sus ojos azules arrugando su nariz también, una lágrima se asomó por el rabillo de su ojo, apretó de nuevo sus ojos se sentó con las piernas en ángulo sobre la cama recargándose en el respaldar._

_Miró sus manos y comenzaba a verlas de colores, estaba rodeada de la oscuridad de su cuarto pero de alguna manera se sentía divertida y con una sensación muy placentera llenando su "alma", hacía que sus manos danzaran creando arcoíris fluorescentes ante sus ojos._

_Sintió el viento de la ventana llegar a su rostro e inhaló, esa paz interior la embargaba, el mundo era bello, era hermoso, lleno de armonía, el dolor no existía._

_La humanidad era esa enorme sociedad llena de personas de buenos sentimientos, que te enseñan a volar y conocer la amistad y la confianza, la lealtad y el cuidado mutuo, la compasión y la empatía._

_Cerró sus ojos estando ya muy cerca de la ventana inhalando ese viento cálido que la abrazaba extendió sus brazos y sonrió casi con euforia pero de un momento a otro volvió a sentir las manos de Hiroya Tsukino sujetarle los brazos acercándose a sus labios, presionándola contra su cuerpo, no… ese no era el hombre que se encargaba de ella ante la ausencia de su madre, era su padrastro pero le había dado su apellido y la había criado, o algo parecido; las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y la piel se le crispó al sentir ese mismo viento que antes la abrazó atravesarle el pecho y topar con su espalda._

_Se llevó una mano al pecho apretándolo cayó de rodillas, recordaba casi la sensación de ese hombre rozarse asquerosamente contra su cuerpo, la sensación de asco la embargó y el pánico la asaltó tomándose de las cortinas arrancándolas._

_Juraba que escuchaba pasos a su alrededor todos rechinaban igual que los pasos de Hiroya Tsukino enfundados en zapatos de charol, el estómago se le encogió en una sensación de vértigo imparable, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no paraba de girar, se sujetó del suelo cerrando fuerte sus ojos, perdió la noción del tiempo y simplemente se quedó acostada con su mejilla contra el suelo de parquet dejando que ese "mal viaje" llegara a su destino._

_La sensación de impotencia seguía dentro de ella, cada sensación la tenía a flor de piel._

_El maldito olor a habano le comía la nariz, agradecía tanto que el aprendiz de su padrastro interrumpiera, sin embargo la dignidad la tenía tan pateada, el temor creciente en su estómago le había helado el cuerpo, no había podido reaccionar, podía definir todo aquello con tres palabras "a la fuerza"… el efecto ya pronto pasaría.  
><em>

_Pasé por un par de semáforos, con mucho costo fijándome en el color y deteniéndome, veía la luz roja reflejarse en el tablero del auto, en un cruce me tallé los ojos, ya casi llegaba a casa, sentía el sueño comerme los párpados, el mundo me seguía girando, y las luces eran un tanto difusas._

* * *

><p><em>Aparqué en el estacionamiento del edificio y subí por el ascensor, tambaleándome, sentía que caería en cualquier momento, esperaba que Serena no se hubiera dormido en el sofá esperándome, si había dejado las ventanas abiertas de nuevo le daría frío.<em>

_Me costó acertar la llave en la cerradura, me saqué los zapatos al entrar y apreté el interruptor de una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre un buró cerca de la puerta, no encendía y la apreté demasiado, entonces el bombillo parpadeó prendiendo pobremente casi fundido._

_Serena me esperaba sobre el sofá sentada, tenía el cabello medio revuelto, me miró sonriéndome de una manera un tanto extraña, me posé detrás del sofá, besé su frente y le susurré "buenas noches"…_

_-perdóname por lo de hoy en la tarde mi amor-susurró, lo cual me extrañó-de nuevo apestas a alcohol-me dijo levantándose del sofá con un tono de voz más agudo del que solía tener-_

_-descansa…-finalicé pensando en darle por su lado ignorando que nunca me había retado así-_

_Quedó de rodillas sobre el sofá y me tomó de la corbata._

_-¿de nuevo te embriagas por ella?-inquirió apretando el agarre a mi corbata y uniendo su frente con la mía un poco fuerte- ¡respóndeme!-me espetó con una voz rasposa-_

_Yo me sujetaba del respaldo del sofá para no caer, me alejé un poco de ella logrando que me soltara, en ese amago casi caigo al suelo hacia atrás, rodeé el sofá acercándome a ella, le tomé la mano ligeramente y le dije._

_-vámonos a dormir…-solía tenerle mucha paciencia-_

_Me soltó la mano con __**rudeza**__, jamás pensé que esa palabra podría referir a ella, rápidamente posó las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, y me acercó a ella._

_-te mueres por la mosca muerta de Michiru-me susurró de manera extraña-_

_-no… yo…-apenas pude articular-_

_-no lo niegues, y la amas y te revuelcas con todas las que puedes-dijo subiendo para posar sus manos en mis hombros-_

_-no digas eso… no sabes nada-fue lo único que pude responder-_

_-deberías amarme a mí en cambio eres capaz de repartirte a todas, y amar patéticamente en secreto a esa tonta._

_-yo no…_

_-sshh cállate…_

_Sentí mis brazos más pesados, el alcohol cada vez le cobraba más cara la cuenta a mi cuerpo._

_-soy mejor que tu estúpida Michiru… ¿crees que no veo que te mueres por ella? Eso es patético, también soy mujer, como ella y como todas esas con las que te has metido…_

_Bajó sus manos, las sentí vagar por mi espalda, lo cual me incomodó eso estaba mal y entonces se acercó a besarme, rozó mis labios torpemente._

_-no puedo…-susurré sujetándome del sofá- esto no está bien, tu eres como mi hermanita- le dije perdiendo mi mirada en su mirada de reproche y molestia- y Seiya es mi amigo, no puedo hacerle esto-ya casi le das el sí a Seiya, él está muy enamorado de ti, esto no puede seguir-hablé automáticamente y ella subió sus manos a los botones de mi camisa-_

_Entonces ese gesto inmutable articuló una metálica carcajada, lo que me descolocó._

_-¿darle el sí a Seiya? Eso nunca va a pasar, él sólo me gusta…-me dijo volviéndome a besar metiendo su lengua en mi boca-pero tú no solo me gustas-me volvió a besar-él me gusta como Darien me gusta-dijo al tiempo que me besaba y enterraba su canino deslizándose en mi labio inferior, de inmediato sentí el sabor a hierro de mi sangre y el ardor cuando ella pasó su lengua-_

_-Da… ¿Darien?-pregunté sintiendo la sangre correr por mi barbilla-_

_-el mismo-me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y una voz ácida- hay muchas cosas que me gustan Haru y lo que me gusta lo pruebo-_

_Me quedé boquiabierta._

_-¿te has acostado con Darien?-pregunté aun ingenuamente-_

_Se rió con una carcajada mínima._

_-no solo una vez, han sido muchas cariño…-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-_

_Yo seguía con el rostro atónito._

_-deberías hacer el amor conmigo, y no con la cerda de Rei-dijo con sorna y rabia- ¿creíste que no escuché nada esa noche que te metiste con ella?_

_-estoy enamorada de alguien más-le dije intentando apartarla-_

_Volvió a carcajearse para después fruncir el ceño._

_-ya sé que te babeas por la tonta esa, lo peor es que también se derrite por ti-me dijo volviendo a besarme presionando mi herida la cual casi no dolía, solo ardía, sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido-podemos fingir esta noche que yo soy ella…-susurró-_

_Entonces caí en cuenta tomándola de los hombros la aparté de mí._

_-¿cómo que ella está enamorada de mí? ¿Te ha dicho algo?_

_-¡no seas estúpida Haruka!, ¡ya deja de pensar en ella! ¡Ella está con Darien aunque te duela!-me dijo comenzando a llorar quitó mi camisa e intentó abrazarme cuando puso sus labios sobre mi hombro-_

_Entonces reaccioné tontamente, el sabor a sangre en mi boca ya me tenía el estómago revuelto y la situación también, me apoyé en el sofá débilmente._

_-¿Qué haces?-pregunté casi empujándola sacándomela de encima-_

_Caminé como pude y tropecé ante la descompensación corporal que me mareó, llegué cerca del bote de basura y volqué el estómago, me sostuve de la pared recogí mi camisa y le di la espalda._

_-¡Eres Mía Haruka! ¡Deberías estar conmigo! ¡Deberíamos estar haciendo el amor!- La escuché gritar, ella no estaba bien, a medias vi como tenía las pupilas dilatadas-_

_Me quedé dormida sobre la alfombra al pie de mi cama, me hice un ovillo y temblando de frío caí dormida._

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>


	4. Afuera

**hola a todos! por acá actualizando otra vez después de solucionar los problemas técnicos, y esperando sea de su agrado.**

**saludos.**

**BL**

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera…<strong>

Hoy…

Estaba recostada en la cama, mis ojos escocían demasiado, que bueno que se había largado de mi departamento por llamado de su padrastro, tenía el estómago revuelto ¿y si todo lo que me había dicho había sido cierto? Intente justificarla en mi mente y pensar que quizá su necesidad de amor la había orillado a eso, intenté ver a Serena como lo que había representado para mí los últimos años, una persona frágil a quien yo quería y apreciaba; sin embargo no hallé eso, hallé a una chica perturbada…

* * *

><p><em>Entré a la cabaña pateando la cerradura de la puerta, Serena me había llamado asustada, su padrastro era un empresario muy reconocido, asquerosamente rico y también un cerdo con todas esas malas mañas, cocaína, mujeres, alcohol y un largo recorrido por muchas cosas más.<em>

_Dejé las prácticas en el autódromo lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la cabaña, él forcejeaba con ella, existían débiles conjeturas de que él miraba a la difunta madre de Serena en ella cuando se drogaba, una parte de Serena quería creer eso, yo, por más que intentara no pensar mal sabía que él quería abusar de ella, era normal, las personas perturbadas siempre responden a cualquier estimulo nocivo para justificar sus intenciones reprimidas._

_Entré y él forcejeaba con ella intentando besarla, lo empujé y asesté un puñetazo en su rostro, me miró furioso y lanzó un puñetazo al aire que yo esquivé, sus movimientos eran torpes._

_Lo empujé de nuevo, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía?_

_-¡Maldito enfermo!-le grité dándole un rodillazo en el estómago-_

_-sal de mi casa-pronunció quedo estando arrodillado-_

_-ella vendrá conmigo, seré su tutora de escuela, y tú no lo evitarás, no hagas esto más grande si no quieres que te demande-le dije mirándolo hacia abajo, cuando me di la vuelta para verla a ella él me empujó y al volver a verlo me golpeó haciendo que mi nariz sangrara-_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo pudo después de que le fui tan leal y fiel?<p>

Mi "mejor amiga" te llegué a confiar relativamente todo, te apoyé, te cuidé, te respeté, te di mi amistad y mi lealtad.

Recuerdo que cuando sentí los estragos de un corazón partido te dejé, necesitaba cargar yo sola con mi dolor y mi impotencia, y cuando me pude sentir como un intento patético de recuperación después de mi viaje a Italia la culpa me remordía por haberte abandonado a tu suerte, por haberte dejado ya que quizá me necesitaste y me sentí una imbécil por no cuidarte y te abrí los brazos para que entraras de nuevo a mi vida y a mi casa.

Y tú, te atreviste a transgredir mi espacio personal, dejándome débil y vulnerable, herida, humillada, me escupiste la dignidad y me pateaste la moral, me sentí un monstruo por haber permitido que todo eso llegara tan lejos.

¿Había sido mi culpa? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta ella a llegar? ¿Fui yo quien pasó la barrera o fue ella?

Después de que te tendí la mano y te di múltiples oportunidades a pesar de atosigarme con tus berrinches y tus actitudes infantiles.

Te quise mucho y cuidé tanto, te defendí por sobre todo, mis amigos dejaron de hablarme en ocasiones por estar de tu lado y hasta llegaron a regañarme porque pensaban que estaba enamorada de ti por mi forma de cuidarte, que era un amor enfermizo, que debía dejar eso, dejar de sobreprotegerte pero tú siempre corrías a refugiarte en mí, yo te extendía mis brazos y te protegía y tú… tú me lavabas el cerebro.

Absorber el tiempo de una persona no es ser su amigo, fingir que le apoyas, que le das ánimo, fingir que le comprendes y alejarle de las otras personas, exigirle, querer siempre y siempre más, eso no es amistad… tú no me diste amistad… yo a ti sí.

Me paré frente al espejo solo en boxers, mis ojeras, mi rostro pálido, no lograba dormir bien, sentía el coraje comerme el pecho, ¿sabes lo que se siente estar en shock y reaccionar después? Es como si despertaras más que de una pesadilla de un episodio esquizofrénico.

Fue horrible despertar al día siguiente con sabor a bazofia en la boca, con una resaca de diablo y ganas de llorar, llorar porque me traicionó, la persona a la que le hubiera confiado mi vida incluso, a la que respeté como doncella, ¡se me ofreció como una cualquiera!

Seiya tenía razón cuando me dijo que me alejara de ti porque no eras lo que parecías, después lo embobaste… eres buena manipulando personas.

Setsuna me advirtió cuando me dijo que eras falsa, que me dominabas.

Hasta Michiru de una forma muy metafórica me dijo "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"

Sería estúpido de mi parte ir y contárselo a alguien en quien confíe, ellos no lo saben, no lo entenderían, si viven en sus vidas en las que la persona que tienen a lado no está lo suficientemente enferma y perturbada como para hacerle eso a una persona que ha cuidado de ellos… yo tuve la culpa por darte oportunidades a ti… por abrirte las puertas de mi casa al volver de Italia cuando uno de mis motivos para irme fue que me fustigabas.

Tomé una maquinilla para rasurar, y la pasé por mi cabello viéndolo caer, la apagué después y la puse sobre el tocador, sentía asco de mí ¿Fui yo quien tuvo la culpa de eso?, pero no podría arrancarme la piel, y el cabello volvería a crecer… me deshice de mi ropa interior y caminé al baño de mi habitación, entré al cubículo de ducha, abrí las llaves de la regadera, de nuevo la lucha constante por "limpiar" mi cuerpo del toque de tus manos; mis ojos escocían, es verdad que una mujer no es directamente proporcional a debilidad y vulnerabilidad, desde niña me consideré valiente y temeraria, pero justo ahora me sentía la mujer más débil del mundo, me desarmaste.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, sentí las pequeñas puntas de cabello en mi cabeza, como deseaba que el tiempo retrocediera, Setsuna muchas veces me había hablado de los peligros que corría en la calle cuando bebía demasiado, pero nunca me había pasado nada, y me pasó bajo mi propio techo, me sentía indigna, me sentía impura, sucia, igual que tú… Serena.

Púdrete.

* * *

><p><em>Antier en la tarde…<em>

_Cambió a verde, Serena chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí "deja de pensar en esa tonta" y volví a la realidad, venía pensando en Michiru, Darien esa tarde me agradeció por "cuidar bien de su novia durante los últimos meses pero sus conferencias habían terminado…"… me sentí azorada cuando dijo eso delante de todos en esa reunión en la terraza del café Támesis, volví a ver a Serena al tiempo que pisé el acelerador, conduje desviándome de casa hasta llegar a una zona boscosa en un pueblito, ella sabía a dónde íbamos, a la cabaña de su padrastro, me detuve frente al sendero donde se ubicaba._

_-debo irme-le dije-_

_-¿me estas viniendo a botar?_

_-no, tengo cosas que hacer-dije sin volver a verla-_

_-no sé cómo puedes estar enamorada de una tonta, de alguien que ni en mil años estará contigo, ni que mueras y vuelvas a nacer._

_Apreté las muelas._

_-sal ya-dije volviendo a verla-yo la amo, ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Es más que físico ¿entiendes?-dije haciendo ironía-_

_-y encima me tratas de tonta… sabes, yo soy mejor que ella…_

_-suspiré-a diferencia de lo que piensan la mayoría de los que te rodean tú a mí no me gustas, es más, ¿sabes que más no me gusta?-dije volviendo a verla e nuevo-ser tu "mala influencia" que según tus profesores soy eso, según tu padrastro, según aquel noviete que tienes, vamos falta el evangelio según el resto del mundo ¿para qué estás conmigo?_

_-sólo te gustan las tontas, esa fascinación por las descerebradas que tienes me marea…_

_-¿y tú que puedes decir al respecto si sólo estas con idiotas? ¿Eres tú muy inteligente acaso? ¿Tienes mejor físico? ¿Eres más virtuosa?-le dije encogiendo mi mirada-sal del auto-abrió la puerta y la azotó-¡madura!-le espeté-_

* * *

><p>Apreté mis ojos, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, ¿Cómo puedes seguir llamándote amiga de una persona que en vez de ayudarte contribuye a humillarte? Qué vez tras vez logró hacerte sentir mal.<p>

Salí de la ducha y cuando disponía a vestirme escuché que llamaban a la puerta del departamento "¡Haruka!", escuché la voz de Seiya, vestí unos jeans azules y encima solo un jersey negro, alcancé un gorro negro en mi cama y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí lo siguiente que sentí fue como me abrazó demasiado fuerte, sentí su calor humano, se me revolvió el estómago, lo tomé por los hombros empujándolo lejos de mí, me miró incrédulo y cerró la puerta.

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó tanteando terreno-¿pasa algo?

-estoy bien-respondí quitándole la mirada-

-Setsuna ha venido a buscarte, no le abres, no respondes tu celular, ya ni siquiera entran las llamadas ¿Qué pasa?

-no pasa nada-le respondí dándole la espalda dispuse a caminar a mi habitación, él me siguió-¿estas enferma? Te veo más delgada…

Guardé silencio y entré a mi habitación entrando él detrás de mí, sin necesidad de verle supe que la recorrió con la vista, a él lo conocía muy bien…

-¿y Serena?

-no está tu _niña_-le dije con aire de sarcasmo-

-no era necesario el sarcasmo, hoy es el desayuno, vine a verte porque no dabas señales de vida, hay sms sabes, llamadas, twitter y redes sociales, pudiste conectarte o revisar al menos una vez en el grupo de Facebook, ni siquiera en tu número de teléfono de compañía entran las llamadas…

Me senté en la cama poniéndome mis calcetines.

-no iré al desayuno, ni iré a ese estúpido viaje a México, ya se lo había dicho a Setsuna…

-¿Qué?, eran planes de vacaciones, pagaste tu pase de avión y el de Serena, las reservaciones están hechas en el hotel…-me dijo acercándose poniendo su mano en mi hombro-

-¡pues que lleve a alguien más! Suéltame…-susurré por lo bajo-

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Haruka? Vives en un muladar, ni Setsu ni Darien han podido contactarte, Rei me llamó preocupada, y yo no sé de ti desde hace dos semanas…

Sonreí ladinamente terminando de amarrar mis agujetas.

-¿y si te digo me vas a creer?-lo cuestioné poniéndome de pie encarándolo, teníamos la misma altura-

-por supuesto que sí… eres mi amiga

-pues tu niña quiso tener sexo conmigo sin consultármelo, se me ofreció y además yo estaba ebria ¿ya?

Seiya pasó de fruncir el ceño y verme dubitativo, se puso un poco rojo y luego vi como tensó la mandíbula.

-sé que te gusta, que estás enamorado de ella, jamás me metería en medio de ti y ella-intenté explicar-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-me dijo sosegado- ¡¿Cómo pudiste Haruka?!

-¡¿Cómo pude que?!-le espeté un poco ronca-vine ebria a casa, Setsuna debió decirte que la última vez que me vio me embriagué, entré al departamento, Serena me dijo una lista de patrañas, que se acostó con Darien que no te quiere, que me quería probar, ¡no vengas a gritarme a mi propia casa!, estoy tratando de asimilar que _mi mejor amiga_ se me ofreció y casi se propasa conmigo…

-¡el problema aquí es que eres casi una alcohólica y no sé si creer tu realidad!-me espetó encarándome bufando como un toro-

Sentí como si una daga me atravesara el pecho, mi mejor amigo…

-no dijiste eso…-murmuré retrocediendo y él cayó en cuenta quedándose con la boca abierta sin poder articular nada más, fijé mis ojos en los suyos-¿crees que me hice la herida del labio yo sola?

Él frunció el ceño centrándose en mi herida.

-si dudas de mí entonces aquí termina esto-le dije decepcionada-no me volveré victimaria ni me haré la víctima, no me interesa si me crees.

Ahora que estaba parada fuera de mí, que el día de ayer y hoy me había visto desde afuera, que al mirarme en el espejo vi a la estúpida mujer que se dejó embaucar por ella, y que contaminé mi propio ambiente integrándola, podía verla, tan mentirosa y manipuladora, tan sinvergüenza… tan fea como yo, como yo por idiota.

Serena no quería mi amor, ni quería lo que la mayoría quieren al tener sexo… placer, ella sentía un deseo enfermizo porque yo le perteneciera, eso explica sus celos hacia todas las mujeres que llegaban a mi vida, y su especial repelencia hacia Michiru.

Michiru… ¿acaso sabría lo que sucedió con Darien? Lo dudo mucho, ella no seguiría con él… ¿y si se lo dijera? ¿Me creería?... "_lo peor es que también se derrite por ti_" recordé, de todas las mentiras de Serena, ¿le creería esta?, la sangre me hirvió, quizá solo lo dijo para lastimarme, para hacerme sentir mal y así yo sucumbiera, lo que más me duele es que esas palabras me dan aliento ¿y si Darien seguía mintiéndole a Michiru? ¿Podría yo cambiar eso?... no tenía ganas de salvar a nadie… pero ella…

Caminé pasando por su lado golpeando su hombro, tomé las llaves de mi Corvette y salí con rumbo al café Támesis.

* * *

><p>Estábamos sentados en la mesa que daba de frente con la entrada, vi su Corvette llegar más rápido de lo normal, me emocioné ante la idea de volver a verla, tan radiante como siempre, su sonrisa que me dedicaba cada que me miraba y se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero en vez de eso la vi salir del auto con un gorro negro puesto en la cabeza, un poco encorvada y molesta, empujó la puerta de cristal y entró pisando fuerte.<p>

Tenía sus dos manos empuñadas, sus labios apretados, tenía una herida, estaba ojerosa, sentí como si el corazón se me hiciera chiquito al verla tan pálida ¿estaría enferma?, se aproximó a la mesa, cuando Rei notó que yo miraba fija en esa dirección volvió a ver y al verla sonrió emocionada, eso me molestó por unos segundos pero después torció su gesto en uno confundido, Darien le sonrió hipócritamente y hasta con sorna como solía hacer, se levantó del sofá paralelo a la mesa para saludarla como siempre y lo siguiente fue verlo caer sobre la mesa.

Todos se hallaron con la boca abierta, me excluí del plural porque una parte de mí sospechaba lo que pudo ser, se enteró de que Serena y Darien tuvieron sexo, Serena se hizo la víctima o se inventó alguna otra cosa y Haruka corrió a darle su merecido.

Darien la miró molesto desde el suelo, humillado, necesité demasiado autocontrol para disimular mi risa, tenía el ego pisoteado, había sido golpeado por una mujer y derribado delante de toda la cafetería y eso en cuestión de segundos, se levantó y la tomó por la camisa.

-¡Déjala Darien!-apareció Serena-

La empujó.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?-murmuró molesto mirando a mi rubia, estaba conteniéndose, sé que quería golpearla y eso yo no lo iba a permitir-

Serena corrió hacia ella tomándola del brazo.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó fingiendo demasiada dulzura que me dio nauseas-

Los celos estaban a punto de apoderarse de mí cuando Haruka hizo una mueca de disgusto y se zafó de ella.

-no me toques…-masculló dejando a ésta boquiabierta-cínica descarada

-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-preguntó mirándolo-no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Michiru-le espetó con la mirada inyectada en sangre-

Un hueco se formó en mi pecho.

-si ella me quiere o no, ella es la que me lo tiene que decir-aseveró Darien trayéndome hacia él sonriendo arrogante, había descubierto mis sentimientos por ella seguramente ¿Cómo? Quizá cuando me puse en guardia cuando él la tomó por la camisa -

-te traicionó con Serena…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, hallé súplica en su mirada, estaba ahí armando todo ese alboroto por mí-

Rei y Setsuna solo guardaban silencio, se paralizaron, todo sucedía tan rápido.

-¿acaso ya perdiste la cabeza?-preguntó Darien, sabía que intentaría humillarla, entonces aunque decepcionara a Haruka hablé-

-lo sé-dije separándome de él-sé que me traicionó con Serena-Haruka me miró abriendo grande sus ojos, ella era tan transparente que hasta intentó articular una palabra que adiviné "¿cómo?"-quise decírtelo antes-le dije mirando sus ojos rogando porque me comprendiera-quise decirte sobre Serena, y la verdad es que no quiero a Darien por eso no me importó, me importaba la versión que tú llegaras a saber-le dije intentando acercarme comenzando a dar unos pasos-

La vi retroceder, mi corazón estaba al borde de romperse, no por favor, rogué porque no me rechazara, por no haberle roto el corazón ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera los abusos que le permití a Darien?

Respiraba con dificultad clavándome sus orbes verdes en mis ojos, una mirada ininteligible para mí, la alternó por unos segundos a Darien para volver a verme, le supliqué con la mirada, extendí mi mano y miró mi muñeca, me regañé mentalmente, no me había puesto mi brazalete antes de salir de casa, observó la línea morada, ayer había forcejeado con Darien al discutir cuando intenté irme, sin empacar, no me había importado dejar nada.

Enfocó su mirada de nuevo en la mía ocultando el horror, cuando sentí que me rechazaría, tomó mi mano, mi nariz dejó escapar descansada el aire, me hizo una mueca torcida con sus labios que parecía una sonrisa, haló de mí y caminamos a la salida, la lluvia nos golpeó de frente, entramos en su auto y aceleró sin reparo, no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz, sin embargo, algo en ella no cuadraba ¿qué es lo que realmente había sucedido?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

**PD: agradezco realmente sus reviews, y me alegra mucho recibir tanto los de alexia que desde mis inicios me lee y Osaka, Kaien Tenoh también agradezco tu review, me alegra saber que te agrada lo que hago, y Janeth gracias también por comentar lo que te ha parecido el capitulo.**

**saludos y también a quienes me leen pero aun no me comentan.**


	5. My Secret Love

**hola a todos actualizando este fic nuevamente, sé que me tardé un poco-mucho XD pero aquí está, espero sea de su agrado, agradezco el calido recibimiento a mi historia como siempre me lo han manifestado en sus reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Love<strong>

_Hace dos meses_

_Salió a la playa al atardecer, llegó, se sentó y se recargó en una piedra disponiendo a leer un libro, cuando un balón de voleibol le pegó en la cabeza, se tocó la nuca, tomó el balón dispuesta a regresarlo con agresividad… viró encolerizada, sus pupilas se dilataron en la imagen de una diosa en bañador de dos piezas color turquesa su cuerpo a trasluz del atardecer, su piel pálida y excitantemente rojiza por el sol que tomó, dejó el libro en el suelo y se levantó devolviéndole el balón casi amablemente pero no lo suficiente._

_-perdona Haruka-se excusó la aguamarina-_

_-descuida-le respondió esforzándose en no sonrojarse-_

_Le dio la espalda a la muchacha de cabellos aguamarina y cogió el libro del suelo, al volver se topó con el rostro sonriente de la muchacha, quien le extendió la mano._

_-¿cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte-le sonrió ladeando ligeramente su rostro-_

_La rubia se quedó estática, esa chica era retrasada o ciega… normalmente nadie se le acercaba por su gesto de roca, pero ésta en vez de salir huyendo le extendía la mano y le sonreía._

_-ahm bien-le respondió reticente tomando el saludo-_

_-entonces… Haruka ¿vienes aquí a menudo?_

_Otro golpazo a la rubia, su voz era tan envolvente y cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Michiru tenía un cuerpo de diosa sin embargo no era una modelo parecía que ni siquiera sabía que ella era una estrella, ni le estaba coqueteando ni seduciendo… la mayoría de las modelos lo hacían… al menos por fama… aunque ella era la novia de Darien así que tenía lógica que no le coqueteara, pero que intentara hablarle no tenía mucho sentido._

_-ehm…-increíble se había quedado sin palabras- no…-respondió al final-_

_-yo sí suelo venir cada fin de semana, Darien sale por sus conferencias así que me tomo estos dos días para relajarme… jugaba con aquel grupo de voleibol pero parece que ya se retirarán-dijo haciéndoles un ademán de despedida con la mano-_

_Y entonces la rubia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor notando que había comenzado a anochecer pero no se quería ir._

_-¿ya se van?-preguntó con su voz ambigua-_

_-sí, viven muy cerca de aquí… son mis compañeros de la universidad… bueno sólo quedamos tu y yo…_

_-creo que sí-dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nerviosa por la mirada de la aguamarina-_

_-bueno, fue un gusto por fin poder hablar contigo, a veces siento que te escabulles de mí…-dijo un poco tímida-_

_-¿por fin?-preguntó alzando las cejas-_

_-ah…-dudó al parecer se le había ido la lengua un poco, pero finalmente no se dejó dominar por los nervios-Sí, al fin porque te he visto algunas veces en esta playa y… además cuando visitabas a Darien antes de marcharte… pero siempre llego cuando te vas… dudaba mucho en hablarte pero ahora que las cosas se dieron así pues… no pude evitar acercarme…_

_-ah, ya veo, volví hace poco y hace tiempo no visito a Darien-dijo nerviosa-además… yo a ti nunca te había visto por aquí…_

_-"sí, lo sé, nunca lo haces, nunca ves a nadie"-pensó la aguamarina-_

_Y la rubia casi adivinó sus pensamientos._

_-la verdad, no suelo notar a las personas, soy muy distraída-explicó nerviosa-_

_-descuida, eh… de todos modos fue un gusto hablarte-le dijo extendiendo su mano-_

_La rubia la tomó._

_-el gusto fue mío-se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo sinceramente a Michiru-_

_La de cabello aguamarina devolvió el gesto un tanto sorprendida le parecía una sonrisa demasiado encantadora, después le dio la espalda tomando una mochila de mano caminó a una caseta para cambiarse de ropa, pero la rubia sintió que eso no se podía quedar así, quedó insatisfecha, quedó con ganas de más, de saber más acerca de aquella linda chica así que corrió y la detuvo._

_-espera… Michiru ¿ya te vas?_

_La chica le sonrió y la miró a los ojos y aunque la rubia quiso evitarlos no pudo o no quiso._

_-me voy a cambiar de ropa y tomaré un taxi, aquí ya anocheció-le recordó de nuevo-hay que darle privacidad a las parejas-le dijo sonriendo mirando atrás de la rubia-_

_La rubia se sonrojó y volvió a ver encontrando que ya en el puerto estaban prendidas las farolas y las parejas abundaban._

_-ya veo…-dijo decepcionada y sin pensarlo su impulso habló-si quieres te espero… podemos tomar un café o algo-entonces guardó silencio sorprendiéndose de nuevo de que su lengua estaba dispuesta a boicotearla en presencia de la chica aqua-_

_-me encantaría-respondió la otra sonriendo- ahora vuelvo-_

_La rubia asintió apenada, ya había anochecido pero no hacía frío el clima era pleno y el ambiente perfecto, se sacó el saco café aterciopelado quedando con una camisa negra y cuando salió la chica comprobó lo que había pensado, no llevaba sweater o chaqueta así que le ofreció su saco, Michiru sonrió y lo tomó._

_Llegaron a la vereda encontrando un Aventador Lamborghini color negro y con puertas de tijera, la rubia quitó la alarma a lo lejos, por primera vez quiso lucirse ante una chica, las demás se apantallaban solas, pero con ella era diferente quería sorprenderla, ¿quería agradarla? ¿Eso estaba mal? Era la novia de su amigo después de todo… le abrió la puerta a la chica sintiendo el perfume de esta turbar sus sentidos._

_-algo excéntrico tu auto…_

_-¿te desagrada?_

_-en lo absoluto…-le sonrió amablemente-_

_-lo saco solo de vez en cuando-sonrió como niña pequeña lo que enterneció a la aguamarina-_

_Arrancó el motor haciéndolo rugir, la chica se estremeció sabiéndolo disimular a la perfección._

_-¿conoces algún café? ¿Hay alguno en especial al que desees ir?-indagó la rubia mientras yacían esperando en un semáforo-_

_-mejor sorpréndeme ¿quieres?-dijo sonriéndole con naturalidad-_

_-de acuerdo-entonces sin esfuerzo una extraña sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras pisaba el acelerador- iremos al café Támesis es una réplica exacta del que está en Inglaterra muy cerca del Big ben, no es una franquicia, pertenece a una vieja amiga que lo ha heredado de generación en generación desde su bisabuelo, el más antiguo es el que está en Inglaterra y este fue inaugurado el año pasado cuando ella vino a vivir aquí me invitó pero yo no estaba, por lo que me dijo es un sitio tradicional y cálido…_

_-entonces creo que me gustará…-sonrió-_

_Al llegar bajó y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Michiru, fijó su mirada en el lugar y lo que había dicho su rubia acompañante quedaba corto, la arquitectura era bizantina combinada con otros elementos más modernos, las paredes eran color café, parecían de piedra tallada, el edificio era de tres pisos, balcones y balaustradas muy artísticas y excelentemente colocadas, ese sitio en ningún momento perdía el sentido del arte de la arquitectura, tenía molduras sobre las que reposaban los faroles y la puerta era de cristal, sin embargo el marco de la puerta a pesar de ser metal, estaba finamente amoldado con detalles que pretendían ser plantas._

_Al entrar la atmosfera no cambió mucho, el suelo estaba tapizado de una alfombra rojo bordo y las paredes ocre, candelabros colgaban del techo, y las luces eran tenues, no podía ignorar el aroma a granos de café, y las maquinas que lo molían de color cobre, las mesas de madera de cedro y sillas acojinadas, había una terraza en el techo, para disfrutar a la intemperie adornado con celosías de madera y enredaderas._

_Tomaron asiento en un área con luces tenues y acogedoras, después de ordenar charlaron._

_-¿y qué estudias?-preguntó la rubia-_

_-biomedicina en el instituto de oriente con asociación a la universidad de Cambridge-respondió la aguamarina sonriéndole perdiéndose en sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la compañía de la rubia-_

_-suena interesante-sonrió amablemente-_

_-lo es, me gusta mucho… ¿y tú en que trabajas?_

_La rubia la analizó con la mirada, realmente no fingía, esa chica no lo sabía… y parecía que Darien no había hablado para nada de ella… vaya amigo_

_-soy corredora de autos-dijo por primera vez sin intenciones de presumir o vanagloriarse, intentó sonar modesta como la chica- es por vocación, es mi vida-dijo sonriendo-_

_-suena increíble, jamás había conocido alguien que se dedicara a eso, dime más…-respondió apoyando su mejilla en su mano, esperando-_

_La rubia se quedó meditando con la mirada fija en su taza de chocolate._

_-correr autos por vocación, es únicamente por la razón de que tienes la capacidad de ser uno con la máquina y también la necesidad de serlo, hay tantos que lo hacen por fama y otros por dinero, yo… simplemente lo siento, cada que me fusiono con el viento y respiro el olor de la pista, sentir esa adrenalina correr por tus venas, saber que casi puedes volar, que nadie te puede alcanzar… que no es necesario frenar, libertad… para mí es eso… no me importa la fama y si de dinero habláramos pues no me importaría ganar poco mientras me alcanzara para vivir… aunque correr me mantiene con vida…_

_Entonces Haruka levantó la mirada y la chica pudo apreciar el brillo en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían apagados ahora brillaban, entonces entendió que la rubia antes había sufrido, antes la habían herido, y recordó la primera vez que la vio y la razón por la que esa rubia huraña le llamó tanto la atención._

* * *

><p><em>Y el gustar se convirtió en enamoramiento y desde que se enamoró por completo de Michiru empezó a ser diferente, su mal humor se había esfumado, sonreía más a menudo, salía por las tardes a caminar con ella cuando Darien no estaba cerca, la llevaba a cenar los fines de semana que Darien no estaba, al cine, a bailar, aceptaba invitaciones del pelinegro con tal de tener un pretexto de ver a la chica y hablarle, incluso la invitaba a su apartamento en un edificio próximo a un arroyo en el que también solían ir de picnic, la belleza del paisaje era imperdonablemente hermosa y ahí la joven encontraba inspiración y tranquilidad. <em>

_Aunque después la rubia cambió de apartamento porque las bombas que sacaban el agua del arroyo de los cimientos dejaron de funcionar cuando un rayo cayó en la fuente de energía eléctrica y su apartamento se inundó. Toda esa libertad entre ellas dos cambió cuando comenzó a vivir con Serena porque era una pobre chica desvalida y desprotegida a quien había decidido tenderle la mano; sin embargo la aguamarina se las ingeniaba para verla, para tenerla cerca sin que la rubia representara un real problema._

* * *

><p><em>Tomé mi copa de coctel y bebí un poco, el ambiente no estaba nada mal, mis compañeras me habían invitado para ir a relajarnos y celebrar que el primer semestre había terminado, reí cuando me dijeron que era la más linda de la clase, que tendría a cualquiera de los chicos cuando quisiera, ya había probado el lado convencional de las relaciones, en una relación aburrida en la preparatoria e igualita a las de las películas de la televisión, yo era la "nerd" de la clase y él era el chico menos engreído del equipo de americano, y a pesar de que intenté buscarle algo atractivo algo que me hiciera acercarme realmente a él nunca sucedió, era simpático, muy apuesto en realidad, era tierno conmigo, pero enloqueció cuando le dije que debíamos terminar nos desgastamos en una discusión de una hora en la que no paró de preguntarme qué es lo que había hecho mal.<em>

_Los peluches, las rosas, las citas, su cercanía, todo eso había salido mal, hasta la intimidad, me sentía incompleta por toda esa simplicidad me sentía obligada, hasta que llegó la nueva profesora de gimnasia, y con ella tuve una especie de romance platónico las últimas dos semanas de clases donde probé el beso que me hizo sentir electricidad en el cuerpo, me definí bisexual porque estuve con él, pero en realidad han sido dos mujeres en mi vida las que me han causado las mariposas en el estómago y la segunda me ha hecho hasta alucinar, Haruka…_

_La vi entrar por la puerta del antro, bajó unos pequeños escalones, las luces rojas y azules rebotaban en su piel blanca, sonrió de lado, llevaba solo una remera blanca pegada a su figura, bajó la mirada un poco su gesto era tan firme como tallado en piedra, caminó hacia la barra, mis ojos no pudieron despegarse de ella en ningún momento, observé como repasó sus labios con su lengua y se condujo sin volver a ver a nadie, la vi tan alejada del resto del mundo que me pareció que ahí mismo en ella había un mundo, la vi sentarse en un banco._

_Volví a verla, estaba muy tranquila con un vaso de vodka en su mano, hablaba con un sujeto de vez en cuando, tan pacíficamente, cuando me enfoqué en mis compañeras sentí su mirada en mí, y volví a mirarla para notar como se sonrojaba, no fue su color lo que la delató, con esa penumbra jamás notaría su rubor, pero su gesto fue tan tímido y que hermoso había sido ver cambiar ese gesto tieso, desvió su mirada a un lado y sonrió un poco bajando la cabeza, estaba tan apenada que me cautivó, y reafirmé además que dentro de ella había no un mundo sino un universo y solo de pensarlo las mariposas se posaron en mi estómago, ella era lo que yo había estado buscando… una mezcla de café con chocolate amargo, de sabor fuerte pero al fin y al cabo delicioso…_

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>


End file.
